See The Day
See The Day is a cover single by British girl band, Girls Aloud for their third studio album Chemistry and also featuring on the bands first greatest hits album, The Sound Of Girls Aloud. It was originally recorded by English soul, R&B and pop singer, Dee C. Lee. 'Background and release' Much like Girls Aloud's 2004 cover of The Pretenders' "I'll Stand by You", Brian Higgins and Xenomania felt "See the Day" needed to stick closely to the original in terms of tone. The song, described as "the obligatory Christmas ballad", was "given a glossy 21st century refurb." Following "Jump" and the aforementioned "I'll Stand by You", "See the Day" was Girls Aloud's third and final cover version to be released at Christmas apart from a year later when I Think We're Alone Now was released. The song was released on 19 December 2005 as a contender for the Christmas number one of the year. It was available on two CD single formats and as a digital download. The first disc included "It's Magic", an album track from Chemistry co-written by Girls Aloud and sung solely by Nicola Roberts. The second CD format included a previously unreleased track entitled "I Don't Really Hate You", as well as a Chemistry album medley and the Soundhouse Masterblaster Mix of "See the Day". The artwork of the second disc features Girls Aloud lying on the ground, positioned to create a snowflake. Cheryl Cole stated in January 2008 that the song was only put out because they were stuck for ballads. "I wish we hadn't released See The Day. I absolutely hate that track, I don't think it's us at all, it's really old fashioned." Reception 'Critical response' Girls Aloud's version of "See the Day" received generally negative reviews from contemporary music critics. The cover was largely slated for its lack of creativity and similarities to their 2004 cover of The Pretenders' "I'll Stand by You" (although some critics preferred it). John Murphy of musicOMH stated that "See The Day should wipe away all memories of I'll Stand By You" and that while it's "not in the same league as the Girls' Xenomania compositions, but it's still by far the best cover version they've done." Virgin Media said that "coming so hot on the heels of the still-charting Biology and taken from an album chock-full of corking tracks, it seems more than a little cynical." Girls Aloud won the Heart Award for "See the Day" at the O2 Silver Clef Lunch, an annual awards ceremony honouring songwriting and performance in aid of Nordoff-Robbins Music Therapy. Nicola Roberts and Kimberley Walsh, members of the band, attended the awards presentation ceremony. 'Chart performance' "See the Day" became Girls Aloud's lowest charting single to date when it entered the UK Singles Chart at number nine, behind other new entries by Shayne Ward and Eminem at numbers one and five respectively. The single fell just one position the following week, rounding out the top ten. It swiftly fell down the charts, falling to number nineteen in its third week. The song spent a total of just six weeks in the UK's top 75. "See the Day" made Girls Aloud the first girl group to achieve eleven consecutive top ten singles. The song was also an airplay hit. It was, however, less successful on the official UK Download Chart, where "See the Day" debuted at number 29. On 16 June 2006, Lucy Benjamin performed a version of "See the Day" on The X Factor: Battle of the Stars that was credited to Girls Aloud rather than Dee C. Lee. Following the final and Benjamin's victory, the single briefly re-entered the top 200. "See the Day" entered the Irish Singles Chart at number sixteen. It fell to number seventeen the following week, before rising to number fifteen in its third week. "See the Day" reached its peak of number fourteen in its fourth week on the Irish Singles Chart. The single spent eight weeks in Ireland's top fifty. Music Video The music video for "See the Day" was directed by Harvey & Carolyn, filmed one day after the video for "Biology". The video starts with a stage curtain being drawn back, similar to the opening for the video for "Biology". The girls are revealed to be in a snowy realm wearing white dresses. Throughout the video, various close-up glamour shots are shown, as well as group shots of the girls standing in a line and sitting aronud a pond reflecting the night sky. At one point, the girls can seen within a snow globe, perched upon a human hand. The video ends with the girls seated around the pond, while the song title glitters in the sky. The curtain then closes. The video can be found on the DVD release of 2006's Chemistry Tour, as well as 2007's Style DVD. Live Performances Girls Aloud performed "See the Day" live for the first time at Children in Need's Great Big Bid. The band appeared on Blue Peter, CD:UK (twice), Hit40UK, Ministry of Mayhem, The Paul O'Grady Show, Today with Des and Mel, Top of the Pops, and Top of the Pops Reloaded. It was also featured on 2006's Chemistry Tour. As one of the group's least favourite singles, as well as one of the worst-performing, "See the Day" has rarely been performed live since its release. Category:Chemistry Category:Singles Category:The Sound Of Girls Aloud